


Come find me

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Hope, Hurt, M/M, Wargs, Wolves, fae blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: Her whole life was one of pain and sadness. But Hobbits can work wonders on a hurt person. Now if only Thorin could find his way and does not lose hope of finding his One.





	1. Bad Beginnings

It all began as nothing else. Her parents were well respected in Ered Luin. Her father was an advisor to King Thror, who always regarded him highly in day to day advice about negotiations with the men in the town they lived. So no-one ever noticed the sad little dwarf girl, all except one. She was 10 years old, while prince Thorin was 25 years old.  
For her it had started when she was five. Her father would shove her out of the way for no reason and would yell at her to be more useful. Her mother never really tried to defend her much. “She’s too small and stupid. Just ignore her,” she would tell him. She would shove her out the door and tell her to go to Master Balin for lessons, or be useful and get some firewood. Her parents always wanted a son to continue their legacy and serve the King.  
Prince Thorin would watch her, and sometimes he helped her, but when they reach her home she insisted that she had to do this alone and quickly take the wood and run before he could say anything about it. One of the days he had free he found her in the forest gathering wood alone again. “Why don’t you ever let me help you Kala?” he asked sadly.  
“It is me and my family that the ones that should be serving you, my prince. Not the other way around. But I'd to thank you for everything you have done for me,” she said with a sad smile. “Everything seems brighter with you here,” she said as she run towards her house. It hurt him to see her like this but he did not want to cause her any trouble. He was her only light in this darkness. He had always thought that he had nothing to really offer her. He, himself didn’t fully understand what was about her that drew him to her.  
This went until she was 25. King Thror along with his son Prince Thrain and two grandsons, princes Thorin and Frerin and Vili, husband of Dis, sister of Thorin and Frerin, had gone to reclaim Moria and had taken with them Master Balin, the head advisor and Master Dwalin, head guard to the King. The war took a year and the only people that returned were: Thorin, Dwalin and Balin and a small group of dwarves.  
Upon their return, Thorin found out that Kala’s mother had died and Kala had vanished, most likely killed by Orcs, as her father had said. The thought that she might be dead, added to Thorins’ heartache. But for some reason, in his heart he could somehow tell that she might still be alive somewhere out there. He searched for her in the forests that where around Ered Luin, hoping he would find a clue as to were she might be. 'Be ok and let me find you please,' he thought to himself.  
Within that year, her father had kicked her out and her mother had died. She did not know where to go, so she headed east. Almost a month later, she had found herself in the Shire. She kept to the border of the Shire not knowing what she should do. She watched the happy Hobbit family go by and she felt more alone than ever. And so she stayed there for days on end.  
A week later on a walkin adventure a Hobbit lady with her husband found her huddle up by a bush. “Hallo there little one, what is your name darling?” she asked with a smile. “I’m Kala,” she answered, trying to huddle further away scared as if the lady would decide that she wanted nothing to do with her just like that.  
“It’s alright child, my name is Belladonna Baggins and this is my husband Bungo,” she said with a smile as she offered her hand to Kala. For a long moment Kala just looked at Mrs Bella’s hand. “Come child, you can come and stay with us we have more than enough room. You will be safe there, that I swear,” she said to Kala with a smile.  
So from that moment on Kala became a permanent member in Bag End. The rest of the Hobbits seemed to take a liking to Kala. And she loved it there. She helped were she could, always going out of her way to assist, never wanting people to think of her as a burden.  
But as the years past, she learned that the Hobbit never once saw her as such. And for once she felt like she belonged. Many times she wandered, what might have happened to prince Thorin. He never was far from her thoughts, and somehow knew in her heart that he was alive, even though she had no proof of that. 'Please come find me,' she would pray at night. Belladonna would always tell her, "Your One will come when you least expect so do not lose faith little one."


	2. The Good, The Bad And Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters except from Kala and her parents. The lullaby is from the movie Tangled.

For almost ten years Kala had leaved with Belladonna and Bungo, waiting for Thorin to come and find her. But he never came for her and she practically lost hope of ever seeing her One again. Even though she had thought she might not see him again in this life, she was content to live with her new family that loved her as their own.  
Five years after they had taken Kala in, Belladonna and Bungo had a little boy they named Bilbo. Kala adored him as if he was her little brother. Bilbo had taken a liking to her also, especially when she would sing him to sleep. It made Belladonna and Bungo proud to see them both so happy. The other hobbits loved her even though she was a dwarf.  
The winter after Bilbo’s fifth birthday was a bad one. The cold had come a lot sooner than what the hobbits thought. By the middle of winter the river had almost frozen completely. And many times at night the howls of the wolves and that of wargs could be heard.  
“Sin’ me the loolaby a’ain Ala, pwease” Bilbo asked her a particular cold night, when the howls seemed to have been closer than other nights. Sensing his fear Kala sat next to him and started singing to him, as she stroked his hair.  
Flower, gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine!  
Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fates’ design,  
Save what has been lost!  
Bring what once was mine,  
What once was mine!  
Bilbo was asleep in no time. But as the days passed the weather got worse, and worse. By the end of the second moth of winter the river was frozen solid and that’s when things got bad. The wolves and wargs crossed the river to find food. And food they found, any Hobbit outside their hobbit-hole was killed. Kala had gone out to try and help as many hobbits as she could.  
Sadly Bungo was out and got critically injured. By the time Kala reached him and managed to kill two wolves and injure a warg, Bungo was dead. She was also very injured. “No, no, no, no. Please wake up. Pleeease!” She screamed, as tears run down her cheeks. All she could do at that moment was holding her adopted fathers’ dead body in her arm.  
After what seemed like forever she dragged him to Bag End, and left his body inside the yard hopping it would protect him until he could be buried. When she opened the door, Belladonna was waiting for her. It was obvious in her expression, that she knew her husband had died. And from the injuries she could she on Kala that she had tried to help him, but was too late.  
Kala just stared at her, tear filled eyes and could only say, “I… I’m sorry… so… sorry. I tried.” Even though Bilbo was supposed to be in his room, he had gotten out and hidden under a table and heard everything that was said. “Noooo,” he screamed from his hiding place. Belladonna picked him up and held him tight, as all three cried for the loss of their loved one.  
Belladonna knew; that now that her soul-mate was dead se was not long for this world. Soon she too would cross over to meet her husband leaving behind a little boy and young girl that still needed someone to look after them. She just hoped they would survive. That someone would come and look after them now that she too would perish.  
Meanwhile back at Ered Luin, Thorin was at his forge when he felt utter terror and pain in his heart. It was not his pain and he knew it. It was Kala that he had felt, her fear and great sadness. The shock of it all had made him scream and dropped his hammer. Dwalin rushed to him, after seeing his cousin in such a state.  
“Thorin? Are you alright? What happened, are you injured?” he bombarded him with question after question. Thorin just looked at him and just said, “Kala is alive. I know where I’ll find her.” They closed the forge and made their way to Balins’ house. Which at that moment; was teaching history to Thorins’ nephews, Fili fifteen years old and Kili ten years old. But at that moment was comforting a scared Fili; that was scared for reasons he could not explain.  
When they saw the state Thorin was, they rushed to his side. “Uncle, what happened? Who hurt you?” Fili question him worriedly. “It’s alright kidhuzur kha’ial (my golden wolf)” he said with a smile, as he patted his nephews shoulder. “Is it her uncle, the one from your stories? Did you find her at last?” Kili asked excitedly. “Yes, and I will be going in the morning to bring her home nulukhith (little moon),” he informed him as he turned to Balin.  
Balin did not need to be told that he was the one left in charge in Thorins’ absence. “It’s alright, I will handle everything. You and Dwalin just make sure you stay safe, this winter is a bad one,” Balin said with a smile. He remembers the talks he had with Thorin about Kala. He himself had seen the girl many times and felt bad for her, and when he had heard that she was dead, it had hurt him to think that an angel like her had vanished from this world.  
“Uncle, may I speak with you please?” Fili asked shyly. "Of course nephew, what is it?” with that, Fili and Thorin walked to the next room, where Fili proceeded to tell his uncle all about the dreams he had of his One, and how he was always surrounded by flowers and rolling hills. “When did this start Fili? And why did you not tell your mother and me any of this?”Thorin inquired. "I had thought it was just my imagination until earlier, when I felt his sadness,” Fili explained.  
“I know where your One might be, but I need you to tell me everything you can about them so I can bring them here safe and sound, understand?” Thorin told him. Fili just nodded and told him that his One had hairy feet and was very young and he had honey coloured hair. Also every time he saw him in his dreams he called himself Bilbo. Thorin promised him that he would bring him back safe and sound and he would protect him and Kala with his life.  
The next morning he readied his pony for the journey to the Shire. “Stay safe brother, and bring them home,” Dis said, and with that Thorin along with Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Bofur and Bifur, went off hopping no wolf or warg along with the weather would delay them. ‘Stay safe for us please. We need you,’ he had thought to himself. It would take two weeks to reach the Shire with the weather as it was. Hope was all they had to keep them going.


	3. Lost And Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are all mine.

The next day, Kala dug a grave in the back yard for her adopted father, and hoped that nothing would come to dig him out. Meanwhile in her room, Belladonna gathered some papers, so when the weather improved Kala could give them the Thain, and make sure that Bilbo’s and Kala’s future was secure.  
The rest of the day Bilbo kept at his mother’s side scared to live her side, as if she would vanish, if he even blinked, let alone turn away for even a second. Kala cooked and cooked, not knowing what else to do with herself after the events of the previous day.  
By nightfall Belladonna had all the paperwork done. “Came along my little heartbeat, we need to get some supper into you and put you to bed,” she told Bilbo. “No, no sweep mama. I wants to stay wid you,” Bilbo all but cried as he hugged her leg tight.  
“Do not worry my baby. Even though my time is short I’ll always be with you. And do not forget you will have Kala with you. She loves you more than anything and will need you as much as you will need her. I… I am so…. so sorry that I must leave you so soon. I will always be with you in your heart and mind. I will always love you remember that always my little heartbeat. Now let’s go get some supper,” she said as she picked him up and went to the kitchen. All could Bilbo do as well was cry, ‘cause something was taking his mum away and nothing could stop it.  
“How are you my dear? Are your wounds still hurt you much?” Belladonna asked Kala, as she set Bilbo on his chair and place a plate in front of him. “I am alright; you do not need to worry. I have had worse injuries than this. Dinner is ready,” Kala answered. But she could tell there was something that Belladonna wanted but could not voice at the moment, due to Bilbo’s presence in the room. It was also quite easy to tell that something worse to come.  
That night after Bella put Bilbo to sleep, took Kala aside. “Kala, there is something important that you need to know. I am not long for this world. I…,” “What do you mean? You were not injured. You can’t just die, please,” Kala interrupted her.  
“Calm down child and let me explain. I cannot speak of how dwarf Ones work, but Hobbits that have strong bond to their soul-mates tend to die if their soul-mate dies. This is the case now. And I am sorry to leave you both alone like this, “Bella said as tears run down her face.  
Bella sat next to her and said. “I have prepared my will and I will need you to take it to the Thain. That way, you and Bilbo can still leave here. And the Took side of my family will keep an eye on you two until Bilbo comes of age in fifteen years.” Kala was speechless; all she could do was cry harder knowing that once more she would be alone. But not only that, also Bilbo would lose another parent.  
With those thoughts, she vowed to do anything and everything in her power to protect and be there for Bilbo when Belladonna past from this world. “I swear to look out for him, and be there for him ‘till I die,” she promised Bella. “Thank you my dear and know that neither Bungo, nor I regrated taking you in,” Bella said as she hugged the child.  
The next day Kala did as she was told with a heavy heart. The Thain was shocked and saddened with the news he received and also promised that the Took’s would be there for them as much as possible. She wrote down all the stories and songs she ever told Bilbo, so he will have something to remember her by.  
With that she made her way to Bag End once more. For tone and a half weeks Belladonna spent all of her time with Bilbo and Kala. But on the morning of the fourth day of the second week she did not rise. Kala and Bilbo knew what that meant. Kala called Hamfast Gamgee the gardener next door to keep Bilbo until she buried Belladonna next to her husband.  
That night neither Kala, nor Bilbo got much sleep. The realisation that they were alone in this world was heavy in their mind. Kala sang to Bilbo, the song was one that Belladonna would sing to them when they were sad or hurt.  
Meanwhile three days out of the Shire Thorin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Bofur and Bifur where packing up camp. Just as they were about to leave Thorin felt a strange and sudden pain not his own, that made him miss a step.  
“Are you alright, your Majesty?” Dori asked worriedly. Thorin turned to him and just said, “We need to hurry.” With that they headed out. They pushed themselves almost to the breaking point, but it took them a day and a half to reach the Shire. Once there they asked the first Hobbit they saw if he had seen a Dwarf girl around. “Oh, you must be talking about Kala. She lives at Bag End. Just go up the hill, it’s the Hobbit-hole with the dig round green door,” the Hobbit said.  
After a few minutes walking up the hill they reach a Hobbit-hole with a big round door. Thorin could feel the sadness roll out of the home in waves. She was there. And so must be Bilbo. Thorin walked slowly, almost too scared to up roach as if the house would disappear along with Kala and the Hobbit.  
At the moment Kala was trying to feed Bilbo his lunch, when a knock at the door got her attention. Her heart skipped a beat. ‘It couldn’t be, it just couldn’t be him. After so long, can he really be here’ she thought to herself.  
Bilbo got scared. “No, pweese do not leeve me ‘lone. Pweese do not let tem take you aaaway…,” he cried as he held on to her. “Do not worry my little heartbeat. I will never leave you. There is nothing anyone could do or say to make me leave you behind. My soul-mate has come and he will make sure we never get separate,” she told him as she pick him up and went to open the door.  
When the door opened Thorin was shocked by what he saw. “So you finally came. What took you so long your majesty? Please come in everyone. This is Bilbo. Bilbo this is the prince I was telling you about and his cousin mastery Dwalin, but I must apologise for I do not really know the rest,” she said with a smile. “It’s good to see you after so long,” Thorin said as he rushed forward and hugged them both.  
“It’s good to see you well Kala. These are Dori and his brother Nori, Bofur and his cousin Bifur. We are here to take you both back home with us. There is someone that would love to see you little one,” Dwalin informed them. “Fili,” Bilbo gasped.  
“We will head back tomorrow,” Thorin said as he let them go. “I must then write a letter for the Thain, so he will know what is going on and keep the house until Bilbo comes back in fifteen years to reclaim it or give it to the next of kin. But Thorin there is something I need to tell you about Bilbo later,” she finally said as she led them into the kitchen.  
Later that afternoon Kala gave the letter to mister Gamgee, so he could give it to the Thain. The rest of the afternoon Kala with the help of Dori and Bofur, packed all they would need for the trip to Ered Luin. Meanwhile Nori and Bifur were acquired another wagon and two more ponies. By nightfall the wagon was full.  
After everyone was fed and Bilbo was asleep in Thorin’s arms of all people, Kala started telling them how she ended up in the Shire, and how Belladonna and Bungo took her in, and, became her second family, but this winter was so bad that wolves and wargs managed to cross the frozen river and killed anything in sight. She told them that she tried to help Bungo but his wounds were too severe and passed away. That would cause their soul-mate to die if they are married.  
The small group was shocked at what they heard. “We are so sorry for your loss my lady,” Nori said. “No need for that lady stuff, just call me Kala, we are all friends here,” she said as she tried to smile, but failed miserably. Bilbo stirred in his sleep and whimpered. Thorin subconsciously rocked him in his arms, as he once did with his nephews when they had suffered a bad experience.  
“You see there is secret that is well kept here in the Shire. The Took’s have fairy blood in them. That means that they can have children no matter the race or gender,” she told Thorin after diner. “But how could this be? I thought that they were just stories told to pass the time,” he said surprised. “No, it’s true. I too have some fae blood in me. But it is stronger in Bilbo,” she informed him. All he could do was staring at her. She just kissed him.


	4. Here With Me At Last

The journey back was delayed for three weeks, due to bad weather. No one really liked that, but ultimately knew that it would have been dangerous in such a bad weather. Bilbo and Kala might get sick or hurt. Back in Ered Luin Fili was going crazy, not knowing what was happening, and his One was alright.  
He would dream that Bilbo was calling for his help and he could never reach him. “Calm down my lukhud, Thorin and his company can face the greatest of threat and not even break a sweat,” she said with a smile as Dis rubbed his back. “But what if there are too many wargs and wolves? I could have helped. I could have done something, anything, just to make sure Bilbo would be ok,” Fili all but cried.  
At that time Kili that was standing by the door, walked up to him and hugged him tight. “I promise you brother, they will come home soon, and your Bilbo will be with you safe and sound,” Kili said with a smile. Fili just sighed, hoping against hope that Kili was right, and soon he would have Bilbo in his arms. ‘I will never let you go and I’ll keep you safe no matter what my kurdu,’ he thought to himself.  
The past three weeks were really hard on Dis, Kili and Fili. The constant worry for the small group of Dwarves and for Kala and Bilbo, had them scared, for neither of them ever had to really face such danger. They both had suffered greatly, and the thought that they were out there, unarmed, untrained and in such volatile open place. It scared them so much.   
Meanwhile back in the Shire, all the paper work had been prepared and the wagons loaded. A little bad weather had slowed them down; otherwise they would have been on the road back home to the Blue Mountains.  
“When can we go? Is Fili coming? Why isn’t he here; doesn’t he like me?” Bilbo cried in Kala’s arms. “Don’t be silly atamanel. He does love you more than his own life. But the weather is bad and he is young like you, that’s why he is not here right now,” Kala informed him as she hugged him tight to herself. She understood what Bilbo was going through, for she had felt it for years.  
Thorin, who had been listening from the other room, came in and took Bilbo from Kala and said, “Do not worry little one. Tomorrow we will be heading back and you will see Fili and nothing in this world will ever separate the two of you.”  
“Really, how long until we get there?” Bilbo asked excitedly. “If all goes well in two weeks the most, but if the weather is good it might be less. That I swear ukraduh and a dwarf never breaks his word. It is as unchangeable as a mountain. Now let’s get you to sleep, that way tomorrow will come even faster,” Thorin said with a smile. Thorin put him to bed and sang to him to sleep.  
In the morning Dwalin Bofur, Bifur, Dori and Nori were outside making some last preparation with the stuff in the wagons. Bifur said. “Do not worry Bifur, Thorin is getting them ready now,” Nori said.  
Kala was dressing Bilbo warmly, while Thorin gave him some fruit and milk so they can go. Luckily they were on the road within the hour. Bofur had send a raven ahead that morning informing Dis and the others that they were on the way, and might be arriving earlier if the weather wills it. The weather indeed was improving quickly so it took them a week and a half to reach the border of Ered Luin.  
But that is when things to a turn for the worst. Ten minutes before they entered they were attacked by a rogue pack of wargs. “Hold your ground,” Thorin screamed as they made a circle around Kala and Bilbo. The only thing Kala could do at the time was hold Bilbo tight in her arms, and hopping that this would not end up bad like last time she had to face this creatures. Bilbo on the other hand could only cry and call for Fili to help him.  
At that time Fili, Kili and Balin along with Gloin, Oin and Bombur were having a meeting, about the upcoming journeys they would take in the spring, so they could help their families. Suddenly Fili stopped dead in his speech and run out the door as he screamed for Bilbo. That was the others needed to know, that Thorin’s small company was near but in danger.  
In no time they had reached them, but they were not the only ones that had come to the company’s aid. A small group of rangers that were patrolling the area had heard the commotion and rushed to help them. Luckily the wargs were quickly defeated. “Thank you for your help,” Thorin told the rangers. “It is alright, it’s our job and more than happy to help everyone in need,” one of the rangers said and quickly departed.  
“Fili, my Fili,” Bilbo screamed when he saw him, after the whole commotion was over. Fili rushed forward and took him from Kala’s arms. “Oh, my uzayant, I am so glad you are here, safe and sound. I will never leave you, I swear. I love you so much,” Fili cried as he held Bilbo close to his heart. “My Fili, I wove you too,” Bilbo said as he held on for dear life.  
“Brother it is good to see you are well all of you,” Dis said. Then Dis turned and looked at her son and Bilbo and felt tears run down her cheeks. She was so glad for them both. Dis looked at Kala and smiled through her tears. “I am so glad to see you safe and sound Kala. I have missed you. I am so sorry that we never really tried to help you, “Dis said as she hugged her close.  
“Thank you,” was all that Kala could say as let he tears fall for the first time in weeks. Soon they all settled into a happy existence. By the end of that year Kala and Thorin married. By the end of the next year Kala had twin daughters named Athina and Despina. Forty years later Fili and Bilbo married. And because of his fae blood, Bilbo had a daughter named Belladonna in memory of his mother.  
All thought of taking back Erebor was forgotten. For Thorin had found something better than Erebor and the Arkenstone. He had found his treasure, in his wife, his children and his people. Years later he heard that his cousin Dain Ironfoot had taken back the mountain, and the dragon had agreed to protect it, and that because of a wizard, a hobbit, a ranger, an elf and Gimli, Gloin’s son, the Dark Lord had been defeated. So peace and happiness ruled Middle Earth once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are all mine. Comments are welcome please.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
